


Scars

by DarkMagicianGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'll do it, I'll gladly volunteer, M/M, Multi, Other, anyway... Studio Mir draw him with scars u cowards, besides the one already on his face, someone kiss this big buff teddy bear of a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMagicianGirl/pseuds/DarkMagicianGirl
Summary: “…it’s okay. You would have seen eventually.”I just... love scenarios where reader comforts their lover, okay.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!! *shy awkward wave*
> 
> SO, before I start. I'm fully aware of the reveal of Adam, and Shiro being LGBT+ today. As a bi girl that headcanons him as bi, I'm stoked. As a self shipper, I kind of panicked. HOWEVER! According to Lauren, Joaquim, and some of the writers, Shiro's exact orientation has been left open so that more LGBT+ folks can see themselves in him, as long as they don't erase that he loved a man. So, gay Shiro, bi Shiro, pan Shiro, etc.? All valid. I also go out of my way to keep my character/reader fics as gender neutral as I possibly can, so no biggie there. Shiro has a big heart, and honestly has always struck me as never really taking gender into consideration with whoever he falls in love with.
> 
> Anyway. This is my second Shiro/reader drabble. This time, Shiro needs the TLC. Can be kinda considered a successor to Insecurities because of that? Either way I really loved writing this one.
> 
> Be kind and gentle to Shiro. Even an all star like him has insecurities, too.
> 
> Can also be found here: https://theautisticselfshipper.tumblr.com/post/175798372530/scars

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry, Shiro, I didn’t mean–”

Even though you had been in a romance with the black paladin for some time now, the two of you were still taking things relatively slow. You loved each other, and you took comfort in one another during this intergalactic war. But you were reserved and a bit shy, and Shiro…well, Shiro was still afraid to open up too much. He’d always been an unflappable man, but being at the hands of the Galra for a year and having one of their weapons replace his right arm made him nervous. Scared. Terrified that he was going to hurt you in some way.

It wasn’t just his arm, however. Being the “champion” not only had an emotional toll, but a physical one as well. His toned body was riddled with scars from untold numbers of battles, each one with its own painful memory, one life he had to take for his own survival. They made him feel like a monster. Unworthy. Undesirable. _Ugly_.

So when you walked in on him in the midst of changing into his sleepwear, his eyes widened before softening into a sad expression, looking back into the mirror and at his torso.

“…it’s okay. You would have seen eventually.”

You blinked. You had no idea what he was even talking about; you had just felt awful from an infringement of privacy, you didn’t even realize there might’ve been something else to be upset about, until your eyes focused on his exposed back, also riddled with scars. As he turned around, you saw more, some particularly nasty ones on his chest and on the right side of his stomach.

“I was afraid of– I was worried you’d see how bad my body looked and get grossed out or scared. I didn’t know how you’d react,” Shiro said as his arms fell to his sides, his chest and abdominal area now completely exposed for you to see. He felt vulnerable, a side he never wanted to show to the paladins, least of all, you. You all relied on him for strength and leadership, he couldn’t possibly let you see him in a moment of weakness, even if you two were lovers.

You continued to scan his body, slowly approaching him. His eyes were watching your every move, waiting for your face to show disgust, your body to tense. But as neither of those happened, his brows knit together in confusion.

“Can I…can I touch them?”

Shiro gave a confused blink, a slight pink hue appearing on his cheeks, by the scar you were already familiar with. “Umm…i-if you want?”

You ever so gently placed the tips of your fingers on one of his chest scars, tracing it. “I’m not scared of them,” you said as a gave a small smile, eyes still fixated on his chest. Your traced another scar nearby. “I figure you got them from fighting for so long, right?”

Shiro gulped, butterflies at full force in his stomach. “Yeah.”

“Well… I imagine it probably hurts to look at them and have all those memories of how you got them.” You now had your hand splayed on one of the bigger ones, placing a finger from your free hand onto your lip. “But, to me…they show you’ve survived. They show how strong you are. They show your enemies that you’re not something to be messed with.”

Shiro looked off to the side. “I guess that’s true. But I don’t really want to be seen as something not to be messed with…”

“Well. If it makes you feel any better, your scars make me feel safe. They show that you’re a great protector, and that you always put others in front of you.” You looked up, smiling wide. “Pidge told me how you even saved her brother from having to do the same stuff as you. To be perfectly honest, I… I think I’ve felt the safest I’ve ever felt being with you.”

Shiro’s mouth was slightly ajar as you looked back down to his chest. He had convinced himself that anyone would hate him if they saw how he looked, that the idea of the opposite seemed so…impossible. But here you were, causing his heart to race in the best way possible.

It was then that you placed a gentle kiss on one of the scars. “I love you. Don’t be afraid to let some walls down, okay? But only when you want to.” You buried your face into his chest as your arms snaked around his sides. The gesture was promptly returned, Shiro pulling you into an embrace like you were about to just float away at any second. He gave you a kiss on the temple, his nose nudging you as you let out a giggle at the sensation.

“I love you too.” Shiro finally allowed himself to smile, looking in the reflection of the mirror that had been giving him such terrible feelings only moments before. Only now, it showed nothing but love and hope.

What a lucky man he is to have you.


End file.
